


Another world

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own the characters!<br/>It's the story of The Vampire Diaries, but I changed the "logic" a bit: Doppelgangers can't be manipulated so Elena doesn't forget the first meeting with Damon.</p><p>So actually you don't have to know the original story :)</p><p>The inspiration of my title is from the song "Another world" by One Direction.<br/>If you don't know it or want to listen to it again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uI5gAnksLc </p><p>Sorry for my bad english :/. If you find any major mistakes, please tell me</p><p>Have fun reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“I know Bonnie. You’re right. You and my mom both are right. I just can’t bring myself  
to tell him, at least not today. I’ll call you later.” 

Damon heard these words while lying on the middle of the street, thinking about everything. The voice reminded him of someone he had known. He moved to the girl  
supernaturally fast. 

“Katherine”,   
he said while standing in front of her. 

“Um, no I.... I’m Elena”

“Oh. You just look .... . I’m sorry. You just really remind me of someone. I’m Damon.”

“Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it’s kind of creepy that you’re out here in the  
middle of nowhere.”

“You’re one to talk. You’re out here all by yourself!”

“It’s Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here.” 

After a few moments of silence, Elena continued:

“I got into a fight with my boyfriend.”

“About what? May I ask?”

“Life, the future. He’s got all mapped out.”

“You don’t want it?”

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Well, that’s not true. You want what everybody wants.”

Elena smiled. She liked that guy. He was kind, he was funny. Why hasn't she met him earlier? She was amused, so she answered him:

“What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?”

Damon chuckled. It was the first laugh in a very long time. He didn’t have that  
much to laugh about in the last few months.

“Well, let’s just say I’ve been around for a long time. I’ve learned a few things.”

“So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?”

“You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a

little danger.”

Elena was astonished. This guy really knew what was important. After a few seconds of silence, she decided to continue the conversation:

“So, what do you want?”

Damon had to think about this question for a few seconds. And in this very moment, the two of them heard a honking car. 

“That’s my parents.”, Elena said. 

Damon suddenly stood directly in front of her, only a few centimeters away from her face. It hurt Damon so much to do this, but he had to. He opened his eyes widely:

“I want you to get everything you’re looking for. But right now, I want you to forget  
that this happened. Can’t have people knowing I’m in town yet. Good night Elena!”

With these words, he disappeared and Elena stood alone one the street, confused about what just had happened. It sounded so unreal. What did he think? That he controlled her and just because he looked her in the eyes she would forget about everything? She would never ever forget about this conservation. 

Nevertheless, Elena sat down in her parents’ car. 

“And? How was the party?”,  
Miranda asked curiously. 

Elena’s mom was one of the best mothers in the world. She and her daughter almost never argued and she was understanding.

Elena didn’t know, whether she could tell her parents about Damon or not. Knowing  
that she could trust her parents, she decided to tell her them later. 

“The party actually was good, I just had a little fight with Matt, but I think it’ll be okay.”

“And who was the guy you were talking to on the street?”,  
Grayson, Elena’s dad, asked his daughter. 

Elena realized that she couldn’t hide this conversation, so she told her parents about Damon and what he did in the moment Grayson and Miranda arrived. Grayson stopped the car immediately. 

“Woooh dad. Where’s the problem?” 

Grayson was agitated and almost screamed. 

“DAMON? DAMON SALVATORE?!?!?!” 

“I don’t know his last name. What is so important about that?” 

Elena’s dad didn’t answer her. He whispered something into his wife’s ear and they  
had a little discussion Elena didn’t understand. 

Did she make a mistake? Did she say something wrong? Was it right, telling her  
parents about Damon? 

Elena was quite distracted by her thoughts and her parents were arguing so nobody realized that their car stood in the middle of a street. Suddenly, there was another  
car. It drove very fast and nobody of the Gilbert family, sitting and arguing in their car, saw it. 

The other car drove directly in their direction of their car and then crashed directly into them.


	2. Only one wish

When she woke up at the hospital, Elena saw her brother Jeremy. 

“Finally you’re awake. I already thought you wouldn’t.....”

Elena closed her eyes to remember what had happened. She could see the pictures in front of her eyes and asked her brother:

„Jeremy, where are mum and dad?“

He didn’t answer. Jeremy didn't seem to know what to say

“JEREMY WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE? WHERE ARE THEY?”,

Her younger brother answered slowly:

“They lay at the intensive care. Dad’s situation is worse than mum’s but they are still   
in coma. You had the smallest injury: a concussion. It’ll be okay.”

Elena had to swallow. Both of her parents comatose? How long would they be   
unconscious? She didn’t need to think twice about what to do. 

„Where is the intensive care?“

“Elena, you’re too weak! You should stay in bed and stop being upset!”

“But Jeremy, I feel strong enough and I have to see them!”

“ELENA DON’T!”

Elena thought about how to convince her brother.

“Okay... But as soon I’m better, I want to see them!“  
Jeremy nodded. 

Both kept silent for a while until it knocked at the door. Elena knew who would enter. 

It was her boyfriend Matt.   
“I’ll leave you two alone .”

Jeremy left the room and Matt sat next to Elena’s bed. 

“Elena...”

“Matt, you don’t have to say something.”

“Yes I do! I’m so sorry about what happened yesterday at the party. I drunk a little bit 

too much but I didn’t mean what I said!”

Elena knew how sorry he was. 

“It’s okay. I overreacted a bit too”

“Everything fine again?”

“Of course”

Elena saw the relief in her boyfriend’s face. A little pause occured.

“So.. And how are you?”,

Matt asked curiously.

“I’m fine Matt! The only thing which is wrong is that I don't know how my parents are. I can’t visit them and Matt, I have to see them!”

„Elena, I really understand you but you shouldn’t be upset now! You have to keep 

calm and to stay in bed!”

„Jeremy told me the same thing..“

A sudden knock at the door interrupted Elena.

“Elena! OMG I’m so happy you’re fine! I’m so so sorry I couldn’t be here earlier! And   
oh my god I totally forgot the thing about your parents. It’s horrible. How are they?”

“Caroline CALM DOWN!”

Caroline spoke as fast as always and Bonnie, like always, tried to calm her down.

Elena was happy to see her best friends, even though Caroline annoyed her sometimes. 

“Care, everything is alright. I’m fine. If you want to help me you just...”

Elena interrupted herself in the moment she saw Matt’s face. He would never permit   
her to visit her parents in this situation, in her situation. He only wanted the best for   
her, but Elena really wanted to see her parents. 

Bonnie would probably react exactly like he did. Caroline was Elena’s last hope for a   
little trip.

“Elena? Everything okay with you? What can I do???”   
Caroline stared at her a little confused because her friend suddenly became silent.

“Um... I wanted to ask you if you can bring me my bag, I placed it over there, on the   
chair.”  
She had to talk to Caroline in private to talk about her parents.  
After her friend brought Elena the bag, she pulled out her phone.

“I just want to look whether I missed any messages.”,

Elena explained to her friends.

In reality, she wrote a message to Caroline’s phone. A few seconds later, it vibrated. 

Caroline had a look at her new message, took a short breath and then explained to  
the others:

“That’s my mum. She has to talk to Elena and wants to know whether she is already awake. 

Would it be okay for you to talk to her right now, Elena?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I think we should leave then. We’ll just stay outside”,  
Bonnie reacted immediately

She and Matt left the room. 

“Okay Elena, what’s up? Why do you want to talk to me alone?”

“Caroline I need to see my parents! Could you please help me to get into the intensive care? I can’t feel well until I have seen them!”

“You knew I would help you right?”

“Yes”

“Okay, I’ll do it. But not now. This evening I will come by and help you okay?”  
Elena was surprised. She didn’t know how long she had slept. 

“Caroline, what’s the time?”

“It’s 2pm. I will come by at about 9pm, okay?”

“Okay.”


	3. A little trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Caroline sneak to the intensive care where Elena's parents lay.

Caroline arrived punctually at 9pm. Nobody was there anymore so they could leave the room easily.

“Did you see anyone?”

“No Elena, don’t worry. We'll be alone.”

Elena sat in the wheelchair Caroline had brought. When she wheeled Elena out of the room, a doctor came by.

“Miss Gilbert, you should stay in bed! Why are you out here?”

“My friend wanted to help me to get to the toilet”,  
Elena explained. 

She knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only thing which had come to her mind in the last few hours.

“You have a bathroom with a toilet right over there!”

The doctor pointed at the closed door which would lead to Elena’s bathroom.

“Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just go to your own toilet, all right?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Elena was a great liar. Even though she had a bad conscience. 

The two girls waited in the room for a few minutes until Caroline peeked outside.

“Okay, nobody’s out there. No doctor, no nurse, no visitor. We can go now.”

They went down the hallway, turned to the right and landed at the elevator. It opened so they could enter. 

“Caroline, which level?”

“I thought you found out about that?!”

“No I didn’t. I was in my bed the entire day. How should I’ve found out about on which level the intensive care is?!”

“Why isn’t there an inscription in the elevator? Not everybody lives in a hospital.”

“Let’s just think about it... The intensive care probably isn’t at the highest level because the patients have to get there fastly..”

“Elena, that’s a damn logic! We have to find out somehow... OH YES OF COURSE”

“What?”

Caroline pressed a button and the elevator started to move.

“Do you remember my mum’s accident two years ago? There was an alcoholic and my mum wanted to catch him because he drove drunken. She had this accident and came to the intensive care. I visited her every day until she got better and it was on level two!”

“And you remember something like this?!?!”

“Sure, you know I have a good memory.”  
Elena sighed. That was Caroline. She could remember EVERYTHING and it was totally creepy, but she loved her anyway. 

The elevator stopped and the two left. At the right side was a small cafeteria, at the left side a big sign: INTENSIVE CARE. They could enter easily but when they searched the right room, a nurse met them half way.   
Caroline and Elena hid behind a cupboard while the nurse passed by.

“Uh that was tight.”

“Psst. You don’t want them to find us, right? Then please let’s just look where my parents are.”

They looked after every sign on a room door, until they finally found one that said “Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers Gilbert”.

“Shall we...”

“Caroline OPEN THE DOOR!”

Caroline pressed the door handle as slowly and quietly as possible. They could enter the room and what Elena saw, took her breath away. Everywhere were tubes and her parents looked like these “I’m still alive but I will die soon”-patients in Grey’s Anatomy. 

“Do you want to be alone with them?”

“Yes, that would be...”

Caroline understood immediately.

“I’ll keep guard outside.”

When she had left the room and closed the door, Elena stood up. She tumbled a bit but could find balance again. She walked to the little space between the two beds of her parents and sat down on a chair.

“I’m so sorry for what happened. If I hadn’t told you about that stuff, we  
wouldn’t have had this accident and you wouldn’t be in a coma now.”

She started crying. Elena was too weak to stand this. She felt guilty and gave the fault to herself.

Elena took her mother’s hand. 

“Mum, I really want to apologize. I shouldn’t have said this.”

Elena's tears ran over her cheeks and she lowered her had.  
Suddenly, Miranda’s fingers moved a little.

“Mum? Mum are you awake?!”

Slowly, Elena’s mother opened her eyes.

“Hey my dear. What are you doing here? Where’s your father?”,  
Miranda asked weak.

“We had an accident with the car. You’re on the intensive care.”

“But... “

“It’s okay. Try to sleep. It’ll be okay...”

Elena’s mum fell asleep again while Elena turned to her dad. She stayed there for a while until she realized she was tired as well. She stood up and wanted to go to her wheelchair, but she broke down and laid on the floor. 

Elena was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't write for a while. I was quite busy.
> 
> And thank you lilolilyrae for always correcting my bad english <3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prologue. I hope you liked it! New chapters coming up soon!


End file.
